bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 The first words in a fresh new talkpage... Hero Factory It doesn't actually look that bad. I like the heads too. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Oh. Silly. I like them. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Toa Nikila Have you seen my request???(Use Iden Mask) From:Stinger Bumblebee Pages Thanks! Well, Gresh could use some work on. If you can that's great but don't feel you need to if you don't want to. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Cool. I'm half way through the Enemy Tools thing too. Oops. Do you want to finish it or should I??? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Re:Toa Nikila I saw it in the Nikila contest page.I want it because I really like the figure.And the reason why I ask you use Matoro Inika's mask is:I don't like Dekar's.I really like Matoro Inika's Stinger Bumblebee NB:If you still refuse,I won't ever ask for help to you again!!!!! Award You're doing a great job my friend. Doctor Who Have you seen the End Of Time Doctor who Christmas and New Year Specials??? I have. And saw the New Doctor!!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Lol. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Yea I did. Arn't the Weeping angles meant to return. I thought I saw them in the trailer. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I got that magazine too!!! Lol[[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Please join my . m/BIONICLE_Forums/index.php? My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] New contest Hey, have you still got your BIONICLEs packed away, I ask because when you are able to get them the entry submiting period of Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Contest 8:Tridax will start. In the rules it says that it's recomended to have purple and red, but as he is a makuta his normal form could be composed of black and dark colours. Don't worry about the time, as I will place it on hold until someone on BZPower makes a blog contest for it. Worry Don't mention it. He was out of place. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I'm sorry Sorry,Matoro1!I won't ever do that again Stinger Bumblebee ??? Excuse meee,why did you said banana is a good source of Pottasium???????? Stinger Bumblebee :I'm thinking he was just being silly. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 17:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but it was really random and its funnier if hear the backstory of the Banana. Ohh. I like Banana. Hehehehe. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Yeah. Have you seen that episode? (The Doctor dances, series 1) I think so. With the Ninth Doctor? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Hehehehe. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! New name for BZPower account Hi! KD and I were discussing what account name we should get, and I though that you could also come up with good usernames. Here there are the ones that we have come up so far: *The First Speaker *The Beast *Zivon Master *Drunken Hunter *Bahrag King *Ta-Koro Tohunga Guardian *Reviews Overlord *Lord of the Skakdi *Toa Warlord Please choose the best from these names, as well as sugges one of your own. The new HF sets are horrible! The canister sets are horrible, as well as the toa sized titans. The only good is Von Nebula, the gunmetal grey one with the hydraxon mask. HF I think it says, by the makers of BIONICLE. The designs are the same though. Why not make them BIONICLE and for a younger age. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I never looked at it like that but yes, you are right. Bah, silly people [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Well, BZPower member Brickeens said that he would try to enter before the 20th of March. If you want, I can tell him that the contest is now over, he will understand. Yes, he is the winner of the Certavus Contest. However I PMd him and he said that he still hadn't started to build anything, so I'll create the voting page now. Contests I don't know if I have time to build any Mocs but I'll enter a few ongoing contests. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 17:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) No, he hasn't. He's been inactive for a few weeks.--Abc8920 13:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but he doesn't answer to them. I'll try to contact him again.--Abc8920 18:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok. But Midak already has an official image, it's the Onu-Matoran who wears a black huna who can take you from Onu-Koro to Po-Koro by ussal crab in the MNOLG.--Abc8920 19:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ids5621 has choosen Naho for the next contest!--Abc8920 14:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind then make the page yourself.--Abc8920 20:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Can users like me do reviews on Bionicle review pages? -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 20:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Teridax Review Thanks! I hope that you have fun with Teridax when you rebuild him. He was always one of my favorite sets to play when I was younger (Bahrag were my fav. titans!).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I really wish that the new Doctor Who episodes will someday be emitted at Spain...-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe I'll watch them if I have time, though I don't like watching films or series at youtube. By the way, I'm making a new MoC! It's going to be a revamp of http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Serhaktem Serhaktem, so I'm going to give you complete permission to use the current image of that page for whatever you want. I feel that it doesn't looks skakdi-ish, unlike the revamped version. However, as always my pieces are packed in a box and this will slow me down when making his legs and arms.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually, Reing of Fear was my first attempt to do a BIONICLE serial, and believe me, it's not that good. My writing has improved a lot since Reing of Fear, and in the serial only cannon characters appear. I don't recommend you to read it, but if you want, then go ahead.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I have finished my Serhaktem revamp! I'll have to wait until Wednesday to post the photos, though.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Logo help Hi Matoro -- check for some information on the proper size for a logo. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 22:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know that... maybe I'll try.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Award Hey, I'm giving you this because you reached 3.000 edits, because you are creating and completing pages and adding 2010 info: -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the award. :) I will try to do some edits today, but I don't know how many because I have to do an essay, some mathematic problems and study for a physic exam for monday.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That's because the friend which I had to go out has confirmed that he can't, so I'll have time to study this afternoon. By the way, could you finish the Nidhiki page when you have time?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm halfway editing it, so if you have no problem I will finish the gallery.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've never been in an edit confict with you, or with anyone else than BobaVett. You can finish the gallery with the new batch of photos.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) What does that mean? (Sorry, but I'm not used to some expressions in english yet, and I don't want to missunderstand you)-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what do you think of this? -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Journey's End Would you mind to type the three last chapters of Journey's End at the page?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Well don't expect me to be very active next week. I have 3 exams, some reading assingments and a few exercises for homework.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Gadunka Where does it say that Gadunka gets eaten by a Takea Shark? I've been looking around and I can't find any proof. Baterra1202 23:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 :In Makuta's Guide to the Universe, it said that Gadunka was eaten by a Takea shark and that Nocturn was killed by Hydraxon during an attempt to escape. Just so you can clear that with the user.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:56, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Avatar is good! I watched it back at december, and I liked it a lot (not as funny as Spanish Movie, but better than GI Joe). I watched it in 2D, but I still enjoyed it. I hope you have a good time watching it!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Contests Hey, you should check this. The yes option is winning in both cases, so I think that we should close the Naho contest once Mata Nui has submited his entry. After all, we alreday have five entries, and I want this contest to end before the BZPower one starts.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Award! A reward!? Cool! I shall cherish what you have given me. -[[User:Mazeka369|''Mazeka]]''369'' BRW 01:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Onu-Matoran Hey, please, don't impose your version of the onu-matoran pages over mine. I'm not keeping it because I made it, but because it gives more info. For example, in the Damek page my version was completed, but you put your version, and most of the metru nui info was taken away. I put the pages back to what they were now. Also mine has less irrelevant info. I want to end the matter here, but if you want we can ask BobaVett about this. Really, I don't want to be in an edit war with you. Just accept that my verison is more accurate, just like BobaVett did in the Tahu page and like I did in the Kanohi pages.-- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :I never accepted that your version was more accurate. I accepted that your version hopelessly bogged down the reader in pointless detail and scared potential editors away from the sheer enormity of a painfully and pointlessly overexpounded page. I accepted that the rest of the Staffers believed the page to somehow be more accurate. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 19:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, was that adressing me about the Onu-Matoran or just starting the argument up again with Abc8920? Not to worry about, M1. The page will stay as it is, so there won't be any argument. Also, the Naho contest has finished. We will have to decide between you and me, as we don't have enough users to have a voting, like we did in the past. I think that MataNui's entry should win.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll announce here and at CBW that Mata Nui is the user, and I will tell him on his talk page which character he chooses for the next contest.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The page will stay as it is only because of a majority vote against me. However, I still agure against the massive amounts of pointless and overwhelming detail on pages. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Not against you, but against your version of the page.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) What's the difference? They rejected my work, thus they rejected me. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 15:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :This is like saying that a teacher hates you just because he or she has made a difficult exam that you didn't pass.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hardly. The page is entirely up to the user's taste. A test is not. I still disapprove of the pointless and overwhelming detail you enjoy boggin others down in. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 16:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) It's just a metaphor. I don't enjoy bogging others down anything, or whatever that sentence means. I don't hate you. If you were more attentive to what is happening around you, you would have noticed that I've not demoted you, or blocked you, even though I have the powers to do so. And if you had just bothered to look at, you would have noticed that I got a 'Staff Defying' warning at BS01 for complaining about your block.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:29, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :You give readers a thousand and one details, like on the Tahu page. Example: All you need to say is "Vakama secretly gave Tahu the Vahi, but only after warning him of its powers". However...--[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Look. Guys, every time you add to this argument I get notified and I don't want to take sides but I'm really being dragged into it here. (Mata Nui I sounds scary!) At the moment, we need content! We need users to come to this wiki, see potential and want to contribute. If they see really small, scrappy, empty pages then they'll just leave. We need to give them the first impression that shows we are a wiki that is capable of doing something good. That's what a contributer wants to see and that's what's going to build up the larger community that we need to get this place open to more than just a handful of users. Trust me, the details have to stay. I'm not siding with Abc8920 automatically and I hold absolutely nothing against you BobaVett, (We've done about the same number of edits and I look at you as a valued member of the community as we are near equals in such terms) but right now, we really need to make an agreement that is democratic and will hopefully stop me getting so many new messages. So what are we going to do about this? This all started because Abc8920 refered to the dispute over the Tahu page that happened a while ago and I think we've all already supposed to have put that behind us. What do you guys say? :We need quality. Not quantity. We have quantity. I want quality. ABC wants as much quantity as possible and equates that with quality. Regardless, I will abide by whatever you decide. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I see your point, and it is a very good one, but people don't really look for quality these days, especially when they're just browsing. Plus, even if we have bad quality, which I don't think we can really say, people might feel compelled to change it or to start editing. But still, thank you for trusting me! :-) How do you know what I want, BobaVett? As long as I know you don't have mentalic abilities to get into my head. True, quantity is not always quality, or vice versa, but in Tahu's page it is. But let's stop over this argument. There's no point at discussing over a problem that was solved months ago.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC)olor:Blue">'in one year!']] 12:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I don't need to read your mind when I can see your actions. You clearly want pointless and overwhelming detail: quantity, not quality. Otherwise, you would have allowed me to improve the quality of the Tahu page. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 16:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Right, here's what Mata Nui said: He also suggests that there isn't much of a difference though. Exactly what is different about the two versions? Nevermind, M1. I will do what Mata Nui has said, and I'll put the RoS info in the page 'Reign of Teridax' page.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :The primary difference is that I removed the info about the web serials, as they are not main story or the focus of the story in any way, shape or form. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 20:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! I'm not sure how you don't understand but the web serials are still part of the canon story so they stay! That is not something that you are entitled to deside and nobody said you were in charge of what was considered canon and what wasn't! From now on, the story serials are part of the articles. Take Lesovikk for example. His only appearance was in Dreams of Destruction. If not for the story serials his page would be completly blank. The Story Serials have everything to do with the story and there is no way in Vulcanus that just because you may think 'they are not main story or the focus of the story in any way, shape or form' lessens their importance in any way shape or form! :I'm not sure how you don't understand, but the web serials are not main story. They are of secondary importance to the overall story. And I'm only wanting them to stay off the year pages, not delete every bit of web serial info. That's just stupid to jump to that conclusion and accuse me of taking GregF's place. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 21:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me! Are you calling me stupid?! BTW, nice dupe account you used just then! It's word for word exact and dupes are banned. :The dupe was an accident; thank you for remembering that. :I'm calling what you said stupid. Thank you for reading that statement very carefully. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 17:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, M1, I think that time has arrived for us to explain our newest project to our fellow admin (the one that we discussed at EBW). I would like yout to talk, since you are the siteleader.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Right, BobaVett, what you said just was offensive, abusive and aggressive towards me. As I am site leader then you just insulted me deeply. However, as Abc8920 pointed out, we have been having a chat about this current issue that has arisen about your general attitude. As I am about to update this wiki's administration, now would not be a good time to be starting arguments with me, getting involved in conflicts with Abc8920 and causing edit wars over pages. Due to your current actions I am seriously thinking of removing your admin powers if your behavior continues in this manner. If you want to retain your post then I want the sarcasm gone, I want to see an improvement in your attitude to myself and Abc8920, and I want a confirmed declaration of regret. (Not an apology, I want something that states you regret your actions.) :I don't think you are stupid. I think that by jumping to conclusions, you did something stupid. I don't see how that is offensive. You did something stupid. Suck it up already; I've done stupid things before and gotten over it. Anyway, as I don't see how what I said was offensive, I have no reason at all to apologize or even regret what I've done. All I want to know, and have been trying to find out, is this: Do you support quantity over quality, like ABC does? --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 19:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Well at least I'm not stupid enough to understand that we've moved on from the quality/quantity business. Either you 'suck it up already and get over it', express a declaration of regret and keep your job or you can continue being so childishly unreasonable and lose your job. What's it going to be? :You are now being insulting. I was not insulting. As I have already said, you did something stupid and jumped to conclusions. Now you are too stubborn to admit you were wrong and are threatening me. What kind of a site leader are you? Anyway, since I have done nothing that deserves an apology, there is not reason to apologize. :However, you are now being verbally abusive towards me and have actually called me 'stupid'. I would like an express declaration of regret. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 22:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I am not being verbally abusive to you. Abc8920 and I have been discussing staffing, we've desided that if you were dropped from the staff then there would be less conflict. Harsh but it will work in the long run. I am not being insultive, I'm just updating you on some of the facts. You seem to be causing a lot of conflict so it would seem logical to eliminate the problem. That's what any site leader would do. :Wrong. You called me stupid. Now you claim that is not verbally abusive. If that is true, then you shouldn't have had a problem with me supposedly insulting you in the first place. Hypocrite. You were being offensive. :However, if you feel that I'm only causing more trouble in the long run, then can I at least retire, instead of being fired? And who are you planning to have replace me? After all, it's not like many other people edit here...--[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 22:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) 1. Um no... I said 'At least I'm not stupid enough', which I meant as a dig at 'you calling me stupid'. I didn't intend for you to think of that as me calling you stupid. I was begging to differ from you saying 'I' was stupid. There is no need to call me a Hypocrite. (Now whose jumping to conclusions?) 2. I never said I wanted you gone. (As much as my stressed out tone may have impled) You are a valued member of the community it's just that, of late, you appear to be abusing your admin powers by threatening other admins and saying you will delete pages. Besides, you don't have to leave the wiki just because of a demotion. We still want you here, it's just that ... (How do I phrase this without being offensive (See I do care!) ) You've been a bit difficult lately and that's caused to us to question whether or not you should stay as an admin. 3. I have an idea involving myplacement in several other Bionicle Wikis and advertising on them. :1.Now that I look closely, you said 'I'm not stupid enough to understand'. That doesn't make any sense, and I assumed earlier that you really meant 'I'm not stupid enough to not understand'. Is that what you meant? Otherwise...you sorta sound stupid there, since you don't make sense... :2. If you don't want me to be a staffer, you obviously don't want me around. That said, prove to me that I have been threatening other admins (a blatantly false claim). Also, I have not said that I will delete pages (another false claim). Please prove that to me. :3. Ah, I understand now. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 23:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) 1. GAH! Forget it. I tried to explain but obviously you still don't unserstand. 2. I have actually seen several examples of you back chatting Abc8920. I've been searching for them again for the past 2 days though. 3. Right, sorted.{{M1SIG} 1. Just as well; you were beginning to give me a headache there. :P 2. I would like an exact quote where I explictly threatened other admins and announced that I would go delete pages. Otherwise, your accusation is nothing more than mud-slinging. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 23:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC)